The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to gateway plugins.
Generally, one of the key functions of a gateway in a cloud system is to serve as a platform for cloud system administrators and application owners to manipulate the transactions that pass in and out of the cloud. For this purpose, gateway products are allowed to run customized functions provided by users. Specifically, users may define customized functions for the gateway using two types of services: plugin service and external service. For example, using the plugin service, gateway products may enable users to define functions for a plugin and upload the plugin to the gateway for execution. Alternatively, users may set up an external service and enable the gateway to forward incoming transactions to the external service for execution.